


Laughing At the Rain

by MissBaudelaire (IWillBeTheEndofYou)



Series: Your Curves And Edges [2]
Category: RPF - Fandom, Superhero RPF, celebrity - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, boobs, chubby!reader, coconut rubdowns, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeTheEndofYou/pseuds/MissBaudelaire
Summary: The Reader reflects on her relationship with Tom while watching the rain.





	Laughing At the Rain

The rain pattered down on the windows. She leaned against the glass, letting the coolness seep into her forehead. The mug in her hands steamed, the sweet fragrance curling into her nose. Night was coming quickly, and she should finish her drink and come to bed.

Three weeks was a long time, she mused. He'd had to go for some readings, some meetings with directors. Talks about a new movie. She didn't love the idea, she thought. More months of him away. More work outs. More stress.

Although having an exhausted Tom did have a few perks, she mused. He was cuddly when he was tired. He'd beg her to come to bed, arrange her just so, pillow his head on her boobs. He loved her boobs, he told her. Loved the weight of them in his hands, loved to nuzzle them. He loved suckling on a nipple until she was moaning, begging. He loved kneading them between his hands, restless and desperate.

An exhausted Tom also stretched out on the couch, his head in her lap. He'd hum happily as she stroked through his curls. Or he'd lay out on the bed, naked to the waist. She'd straddle his hips, her weight a comfort on him, her hands slick with coconut oil.

With some of her music playing, she'd begin to work out all the kinks and knots in his back. He'd moan out loud, his whole body melting into the bed. He'd be almost asleep when her slick fingers went to the back of his neck. She'd massage out the tension there, slip off him and then cover him with a sheet. She'd lay down next to him, let him snuggle beside her, thoroughly pleased and relaxed.

Better Tom wasn't home tonight, she decided, going to put her empty mug in the sink. It would be slick out, he'd be in a hurry. Could cause an accident. Best just to go to bed. She yawned, shuffled off to brush her teeth and then climb into her wide, cold bed.

She'd just drifted off when the door opened. She didn't open her eyes until the bed dipped, and a cool, slightly damp arm was around her waist. She grinned and peered over at a smiling, wet Tom. He nuzzled into her, his wet curls ticking her cheek.

“Welcome home.”

“Glad to be home.” he whispered in her ear. “Come and warm me up, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an idea, drop me a line!


End file.
